1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backhoe having a ground working implement connected to the front of a swivel deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of conventional technique, a support frame bifurcated in plan view has a right and left longitudinal ribs and a front swing bearing member on the swivel slide. The swing bearing member of the support frame supports the ground working implement through a swing shaft. A hydraulic oil tank and a fuel tank are arranged at the right-hand side on the swivel slide, and a swing cylinder for swinging the ground working implement is disposed below these tanks. An engine and a counter weight are arranged on a rear portion of the swivel deck (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-232795, for example).
In the above conventional technique, the forward ends of the right and left longitudinal ribs are welded to right and left rear positions of the swing bearing member. The welds are short, and stress tends to concentrate on the welds. The right and left longitudinal ribs are not connected to each other, and it is therefore difficult to improve their mounting strength.